


Red or Rose

by MNTRhyna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Background Relationships, Blood, Claustrophobia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Future Relationship?, Gen, I don't know how to label this, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Original Character(s), Swearing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNTRhyna/pseuds/MNTRhyna
Summary: (This story is in Spanish, but use a translator so they at least know what… it's about? Anything nonsense is the translator's fault)something is wrong.It has been a while since the last 2 pairs of brothers arrived in the universe of sans, after returning from their vacations, sans and papyrus together with their alternates return home, waiting for the chaos of leaving Red alone.but…why does he act like this?----------------------------------------------------------------algo no está bien.Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los 2 últimos pares de hermanos llegaron al universo de sans, después de regresar de sus vacaciones, sans y papyrus junto a sus alternos regresan a casa, esperando el caos de dejar a Red solo.pero…porque actua asi?
Relationships: ? - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. advertencia!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [あなたの名前は-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217071) by [ArchaicNightfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicNightfall/pseuds/ArchaicNightfall). 



**warning**

This story is in Spanish, if you are someone who speaks English but the story caught your attention, I suggest you use the google translator (although I'm not sure of a 100% correct translation)

I am not responsible for how google translates!

history contains, misspelling, slow updates.

Sudden or meaningless first-, second-, or third-person perspective changes.

the labels will be added as the story progresses, the warnings and classifications may change later.

**advertencia**

la historia contiene, faltas de ortografía, actualizaciones lentas.

cambios de perspectiva de primera, segunda o tercera persona repentinos o sin sentido.

las etiquetas se irán agregando conforme avance la historia, las advertencias y clasificaciones podrían cambiar más adelantes.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despertar

está oscuro.

eso es todo lo que puedes ver.

Hace frío.

te sientes flotando.

quien eres?

no lo logras recordarlo.

que eres?

no lo sabes

donde estas?

¿Estás vivo?

¿Estás muerto?

...

existe?

...

¿qué es esa sensación?

...

se siente suave, pero frío.

mueves un poco tu ... mano?

aún está oscuro… 

espera… 

puedes abrir los ojos?

miras a tu alrededor, estás en una habitación color marrón rojizo.

es tu habitación? se ve un poco sucio…

mucho más sucio, siempre fue así?

no lo recuerdas.

te levantas suavemente de la cama.

se ve terriblemente desecha, también hay migajas de comida y… botellas de algo.

también hay un feo olor en la habitación, se siente ~~asqueroso~~ familiar.

la habitación es ~~demasiado~~ pequeña.

la ventana está cerrada, la puerta también, lo que puedes distinguir de la habitación es un armario, ropa por todo el suelo, el colchón en el que estás sentado, botellas amarillas de extraño olor y botellas de cerveza.

espera… cómo sabes que son de cerveza?

… no importa.

por alguna razón, sientes la necesidad de limpiar este lugar lo antes posible, se siente asfixiante estar en un lugar tan ~~pequeño~~ sucio.

en panico abres las ventanas, en lo que un viento frío, pero fresco, entra en la habitación librandola ligeramente del mal olor.

pero no prestas atención a eso, miras tus propias manos.

son huesos,afilados, mirando tu ropa, te das cuenta de que llevas una chaqueta negra con gorra esponjosa, un suéter rojo y short negros con lineas amarillas.

no te gusta tanto esta ropa… porque la llevas puesta?

miras en el armario para encontrar más de la misma ropa… aunque la única chaqueta que hay es la que llevas puesta.

también llevas un collar para perro… realmente no te molesta tanto eso, resulta… reconfortante.

… cómo te llamas de nuevo?

Lo averiguaras más tarde

mirando más de cerca, en realidad todo tu cuerpo es esquelético, siempre fuiste un esqueleto?

porque no recuerdas nada?

no importa ahora mismo, no puedes soportar más esta habitación, comienzas a recoger todo y ordenarlo, realmente no importa si pones toda la ropa sucia en el armario, nada hay dentro estaba limpio en primer lugar.

pones todas las botellas en un rincón de la habitación, pensarás que hacer con eso más tarde.

también sacudes el colchón, la cantidad de suciedad que desprende es… indescriptible.

cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste? limpiaste este lugar alguna vez?

miras por la ventana… parece de noche.

cientes algo vibrar en tu chaqueta, lo que te sobresalto bastante.

sacas lo que sea de tu bolsillo.

es un... teléfono?...

...cómo conoces esa palabra?

inconscientemente pones la contraseña,decides que será mejor recordarlo para más tarde.

mirando la pantalla, cientes como si en realidad nunca hubieras usado uno.

pero parece que tu cuerpo decide hacer todo el trabajo por ti, yendo a mensajes.

puedes ver un par de chats, pero todos bloqueados, excepto uno.

entrando en el chat comienzas a leer.

**classicAss:** red, recuerda que mañana regresamos del viaje. espero que no hayas destruido la casa de nuevo.

**Boss:** MAS LE VALE AL MALDITO LAZYASS QUE CUANDO LLEGUE NO HAYA MANCHAS DE VÓMITO, BASURA Y CERVEZA OTRA VEZ! O DE LO CONTRARIO LE-

-decides dejar de leer ese mensaje-

**BabyBlue:** EDGE! DEJA DE LANZAR AMENAZAS POR EL CHAT! PERO TIENES RAZÓN, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER UNA ESCENA TAN HORRIBLE Y MUCHO MENOS LIMPIARLA.

**CINNAMON:** RED! ESPERO QUE ESTÉS BIEN! MAÑANA VOLVEMOS DEL VIAJE QUE TE PERDISTE! REALMENTE DEBERÍAS HABER VENIDO FUE FANTÁSTICO!

**CINNAMON:** DE IGUAL FORMA YA ES TARDE! LLEGAREMOS MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE!

no sabes quienes son esos, pero claramente están familiarizados contigo.

te llamas red?

no ~~te gusta~~ sabes cómo sentirte con ese nombre.

pero el comentario de ‘Boss’ realmente te pone los nervios de punta.

tal vez sea bueno familiarizarse con la casa de nuevo.

cuando sales de la habitación, tropezando ligeramente, ya no te sientes ~~atrapado~~ asfixiado.

estás en un largo pasillo justo cerca de las escaleras, tal vez del primer piso? segundo?

no estas seguro.

mirando el pasillo ves un par de puertas todas con un nombre en ellas.

tu puerta es la primera justo frente de las escaleras.

a tu izquierda hay una puerta color azul, el nombre dice sans.

al frente está una puerta naranja con señales y pegatinas, dice papyrus.

las siguientes puertas van con los mismos colores en los mismos lugares pero con distintas tonalidades.

parece que el orden de las puestas es red, sans, blue y razz.

y frente a cada puerta, con la excepción del tuyo, esta papyrus, stretch, slime.

y justo al final del pasillo hay una última puerta que dice edge, de un color rojo oscuro.

bajando las escaleras,llegas a una sala con un sofá verde oscuro con dos sofás individuales de color negro.

mirando las paredes notas asquerosas manchas de vómito, fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el piso y manchas de cerveza, también un poco de sangre.

no te gusta el olor que desprende esa combinación, es tan _horrendo_.

también recuerdas lo que leíste en el chat grupal en tu teléfono.

te estremeces ligeramente, pasando por la sala te das cuenta que hay una puerta que debe llevar a un sótano.

no quieres estar hay ~~de nuevo~~ ahora mismo.

justo en la cocina, que es el lugar más desordenado, encuentras lo que necesitas.

comienzas a limpiar el vómito, recoger los trozos de vidrio con cuidado.

por alguna razón terminaste limpiando toda la casa y te das cuenta de que está más limpia que cuando la miraste por primera vez.

incluso las ligeramente grisáceas paredes de la cocina ahora se ven blancas.

el piso de madera brilla y la alfombra con una combinación de colores extrañamente parece menos polvorienta.

te preguntas si te gustaba limpiar antes.

Lo que sea, te sentiste aliviado al limpiar todo incluso un poco orgulloso.

demonios incluso tu habitación está brillando.

_-y tambien te diste cuenta de que las paredes de esa habitación eran originalmente de un color gris claro en lugar de marrón rojizo-_

antes de que te dieras cuenta ya eran las 8 am

mirando el teléfono también te das cuenta de que los mensajes eran de ayer desde las 22:44 pm

por lo que ellos llegaran hoy por la noche.

solo puedes esperar que todo vaya bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta es la primera historia/fanfic que publico.
> 
> perdonen las posibles faltas de ortografia.
> 
> algunas cosas se iran aclarando mas adelante.


	3. 2

durante el resto del día te la pasaste memorizando el lugar.

la casa era grande, una casa de dos pisos, no había notado que había otro piso antes.

en la planta baja está, la sala de estar, la cocina, la puerta al sótano y una puerta que lleva al patio trasero.

no parece que haya sido cuidado en mucho tiempo… o el que lo cuido no sabía nada de jardinería.

había decidido que luego conseguirias un libro de jardinería, te dolía ver este lugar tan ~~muerto~~ desecho.

luego tratas de recordar los nombres de todos los que viven aquí.

el primer piso es para las habitaciones y un baño.

en el segundo piso, había otras habitaciones, un baño y una cocina propia.

la primera puerta de habitación era de un color azul grisáceo con ligeras manchas rojas. tenía escrito ax, pero parecía que lo estaba escrito con el dedo en un color rojo.

la otra puerta que está al lado de la primera era un blanco ligeramente gris, ambas puertas parecen desgastadas. tenía escrito azúcar pero más como si lo hubieran tallado con mucho cuidado y con un cuchillo.

también te diste cuenta de que eras muy bajo.

necesitas de un taburete para poder limpiar, cómodamente, la mesada de la cocina o para incluso cocinar y ni hablar de poder agarrar algo de las alacenas.

ya en realidad era la 11 am

y calculando que te habías despertado antes de las 8 am te pasaste un buen rato memorizando y limpiando el lugar.

de alguna manera tenías hambre, a pesar de no tener estómago, por lo que decidiste ir a la cocina y ver que podías cocinar.

si es que sabías cocinar.

al revisar la heladera viste que había, cebolla, morrón, tomate, ajo, lechuga, berenjena, etc.

también había botellas de otras cosas, leyendo las etiquetas, son de ketchup, miel, salsa barbacoa y mostaza.

bueno ahora sabes como se llaman esas botellas amarillas que había en la habitación.

algunas botellas de cerveza, un poco de comida que… no parece muy comestible, la tiraste.

limpiaste los platos y los bols donde estaban esas cosas.

también había fideos, carne picada, pollo congelado, huevo.

decidiste que harias fideos con albóndigas y salsa casera para la noche.

_-no estas seguro como es que sabes hacerlo, pero no sabes como se llama-_

pero por ahora un sandwich estaría bien.

no hiciste nada realmente elaborado, solo tostamos un poco el pan, le pusiste queso por encima para que se derrita, sacaste tomate, lechuga, jamón y mostaza.

realmente no sabes cómo es que recuerdas cómo hacer un sandwich pero no recuerdas quien eres.

13 h

después de comer fuiste a tu habitación y la miraste mas detalladamente, te diste cuenta de que tenias una notebook y un baño propio… te preguntas si todas las habitaciones tiene un baño propio.

decide primero ver el contenido de la notebook, solo había words y planos sobre alguna cosa, eras mecánico? no te llama realmente la atención, yendo al google y miras el historial.

automáticamente lo borras.

decide que no quieres saber qué demonios tenías en tu historial.

apagaste la notebook y te pusiste a lavar toda tu ropa.

15 p.m

realmente no sabes que hacer, talvez puedas ir buscando algún libro de jardinería?

yendo a la sala de estar, ves un mueble junto a las escaleras llenas de revistas y libros.

mirandomente, algunos son de magia y almas, la historia de monster king, 5 libros de cocina y uno de jardinería.

decide leer sobre la magia y las almas.

sacando el libro, vas al sofá individual y comienzas.

**Magia monstruosa y humana.**

**tanto los monstruos como los humanos tienen magia, la diferencia es la fuerza y el uso de su magia. depende del tipo de monstruo, la magia es diferente, un vegetoide puede usar magia verde, esta magia ayuda a recuperar hp, hope, durante un encuentro.**

**los encuentros son modos de combate por turno que los monstruos utilizan ocasionalmente para poder resolver una discusión, en estos encuentro el alma del contrincante aparece si el contrincante es un humano, debido a que los humanos no poseen magia de la misma forma que los monstruos, la magia de los monstruos se esparce por todo su ser ya que son completamente hechos de magia, mientras que los humanos no.**

**esa es una de las razones por la que la magia de los monstruos es mas debil a comparacion de la magia humana, a pesar de la facilidad para invocar su magia, el uso constante para mantener su forma lo hace más débil, los humanos al no requiere del uso constante tiende a tener una gran fuerza pero actualmente los humanos perdieron la capacidad de usar magia.**

**Las almas humanas a comparación con la de los monstruos son más fuertes debido a la determinación, esta determinación es la que permite que las almas humanas permanezcan después de la muerte, los monstruos carecen de esa determinación, sólo los monstruos jefes tienen la suficiente determinación para que sus almas permanezcan después de la muerte por unos segundos.**

**Color del alma: todas las almas tiene un color propio y cada color tiene su significado, las almas de los monstruos a pesar de ser blancas en su centro, aunque es casi imperceptible, tiene un color que los caracteriza.**

**Estos colores son los rasgos dominantes de cada alma, en las almas humanas es más fácil saber su rasgo dominante.**

**Actualmente se conocen 7 tipos de rasgos:**

**-cian: color de la paciencia**

**-verde: color de la amabilidad**

**-azul: color de la integridad**

**-púrpura: color de la perseverancia**

**-amarillo: color de la justicia**

**-naranja: color del valor**

**-rojo: color de la determinación**

**Este último es uno de los más raros, solo se conoce un caso de un alma de determinación.**

**Pero a pesar de que todos estos colores son con rasgos positivos, también tienen un lado negativo.**

**El rasgo negativo de cada alma generalmente se presenta cuando el sujeto presentó algún acontecimiento traumático.**

En algún punto de la lectura te habías quedado dormido, mirando el teléfono te das cuenta que ya eran las 21:24 pm

no estas seguro de a qué hora exacta iban a llegar por lo que decidiste comenzar a preparar la cena.

\- desde otra perspectiva-

Sans, blue, edge, papyrus, stretch, axe y sugar había decidido hacer un viaje de vacaciones durante toda la semana.

red se había negado rotundamente a ir al viaje, honestamente, sans está feliz de que no haya ido.

pero está muy preocupado por el estado en el que estará la casa.

todos estado han estado estresados, la actitud de red, la llegada de ax, sugar, razz y slime, el trabajo extra que sans tuvo que realizar en los laboratorios y la maldita máquina.

todos acordaron irse de vacaciones, razz y slime no querían ir con nosotros al viaje, pero tampoco querían lidiar con red, por lo que se tomaron la semana para ir a la playa.

sans puede decir con facilidad que en realidad la razón de este viaje era para estar alejados de red.

el imbecil solo ayuda cuando se trata de la máquina, no se baña, no limpia su habitación, _lo que era de esperar de un sans_ , es grosero, siempre regresa borracho de donde sea que vaya, se mete en peleas casi a diario y edge solo ayuda a estresar a todos cuando comienzan sus peleas !!

demonios! incluso slime es mejor que eso, las peleas eran esperadas, pero que eso suceda todos los malditos días ?! es el colmo!

y siempre encuentra algo de lo que quejarse.

es como un niño malcriado!

Sans sólo espera que la casa no esté incendiada para cuando lleguen.

los otros miembros de la _familia_ son más normales o al menos hacen algo productivo.

Razz consiguió trabajar como policía junto a undyne y edge.

blue había decidido trabajar como entrenador en el gimnasio.

stretch trabaja en los laboratorios junto a él como asistente.

papyrus trabaja como profesor de arte en la escuela que formó toriel después de que los monstruos salieron del subsuelo.

y slime trabaja como mecánico en un pequeño taller improvisado.

ax y sugar aún se están adaptando al nuevo entorno, pero ni siquiera ellos soportaron a red.

sans da un suspiro cansado y ya formándose un dolor de cabeza de lo que le espera en la casa.

eran las 22:00 cuando llegaron.

sans ayudó a papyrus a bajar algunas cosas, las cosas más pequeñas y ligeras como las almohadas o mantas.

mirando la casa, al menos parecía entera.

se teletransporto dentro de la casa y tiró las bolsas al sofá.

mirando a su alrededor el lugar parecía limpio, poco a poco todos fueron entrando a la casa y ordenando las cosas.

no parecía haber señales de red, lo que solo indica una cosa.

está borracho en la cocina, red cuando no está discutiendo está ahogando sus penas en alcohol, a veces siente lástima por red.

ha escuchado sus divagaciones borracho y siempre se queja de lo patético que es y la razón por la que no hace nada, esa es la única razón por la que sans aun tiene algo de piedad por el.

sans fue a la cocina para ver si tenía que arrastrarlo al basurero que llamó a la habitación.

lo que vio nunca se lo habría imaginado.

hay estava red con el delantal rosa de papyrus, con una bandeja de spaghetti listo para servir.

sans sólo podía quedarse mirando boquiabierto, por más de una razón.

nunca había visto la cocina tan limpia, claro lo limpiaban a diario pero debido a tanta comida quemada las paredes permanecen grises y nada de lo que hicieran lo limpiaria.

lo segundo que noto es que la mesa estaba puesta para todos!

bueno…

algo está increíblemente mal aquí.

red nunca cocina y menos para todos, seguramente contrato a alguien para que limpien su maldito desastre, además nunca usaría un delantal! mucho menos ese! siempre lo llamo estupido y ridiculo !!

  
  
  


mientras sans tenía un colapso interno, tu estabas colocando la comida en la mesa.

realmente no te habías dado cuenta de que los otros residentes de la casa han llegado hasta qué dejaste la bandeja en la mesa y miraste a otro esqueleto.

era unos centímetros más bajo que tu, llevaba una chaqueta azul con una camisa blanca, unos negros cortos con lineas blancas y pantuflas rosadas.

no sabías que hacer, no recuerdas a nadie de aquí, deberías decirles que perdiste la memoria? o esperar a que regrese solo?

...

  
  


mañana, mejor decirle mañana cuando sepas cómo decirles que no sabes quien eres o quienes son ellos.

  
  


“... hola” murmuras, el sudor cayendo de tu frente ante el incómodo silencio.

sans se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que solo estaba mirando a red, antes de aclararse la 'garganta'

“Veo que has estado ocupado, dime porque estás cocinando? ... si nunca lo hace” murmuró lo último para sí mismo pero escuchaste claramente.

nunca cocinas? pero se sintió tan natural cocinar, porque nunca lo haría?

"Ya ... bueno solo-" ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO ?! "

fuiste interrumpido por un esqueleto increíblemente alto.

_-ya no te siente mal por tener que usar un taburete para poder usar la cocina, claramente había sido modificado para esqueletos tan altos como el .... pero sigue siendo triste ser tan bajo-_

este tiene que ser jefe, su tono alto, lo grosero que fue y el hecho de que su presencia exige respeto.

te da miedo.

ahora comienzas a temblar ligeramente pero es casi imperceptible.

tu cuerpo actúa automáticamente sin que te dieras cuenta, tirando el delantal a un lado y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Hey boss" tu voz ahora sonaba más confiada y amenazante, como un acto de defensa propia automática.

“¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁ HACIENDO ?! TU MALDITA EXCUSA DE HERMANO NUNCA MUEVES UN DEDO PARA HACER ALGO Y AHORA ESTÁS COCINANDO ?! QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ? ” grito edge, su patético hermano nunca cocinó en su vida incluso de niños robaba la comida, nunca hizo nada.

además la única razón por la que haría cualquier cosa sería para librarse de algún estúpido problema en el que se meteria.

no sabías que decir o hacer, simplemente bajaste la mirada y pensaste cualquier cosa que te sacará de esta discusión.

parece que hoy es tu dia de suerte porque antes de que boss exigiera respuesta llegó otro esqueleto muy alto.

esta vez se parecía a un jefe pero más energético y amigable, llevaba una bufanda roja y una ropa extraña y menos puntiaguda de color blanco, parecía agradable.

seguramente este era el apodado cinnabon.

"¡BORDE! QUE HEMOS DICHO SOBRE ESE LENGUAJE! ¡OH! ROJO, NO SABIA QUE COCINABAS! ESPERA… SON ESPAGUETI? ”Pregunto papyrus yendo a sentarse, antes de que pudieras decir algo todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

incluso ax y sugar que generalmente comen en el segundo piso.

lo único que hiciste fue sentarte en la mesa y comenzará a comer para no responder mas preguntas que no podrías responder.

Algunos de ellos te miraban de forma extraña, mientras que los otros simplemente comían o te ignoraban.

"¡ROJO! ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO! NO TE IMPORTARÍA ENSEÑARME A HACERLO? ” preguntó el esqueleto energético, solamente asentiste con la cabeza, era demasiado incómodo hablar cuando todos te miran de forma extraña.

“¡WOWIE! ROJO, COMO HICISTE QUE LA CASA ESTUVIERA TAN LIMPIA! INCLUSO PUEDO VER MI REFLEJO EN EL PISO! ” hizo un pequeño esqueleto con un pañuelo azul atado al cuello y luces en forma de estrella, supones que debe ser el babyblue.

Lo único que podías hacer era llenarte la boca con comida, todas esas miradas eran demasiado para ti.

una vez que estaba terminado te dirigiste a tu habitación, tenías pensado limpiar los platos pero papyrus y blue, _que descubriste a quién pertenece cada nombre mientras los escuchabas hablar_ , ya se había adelantado y decidiste no preguntar si podias ayudar, no eran muchas cosas que limpiar, ademas papyrus y blue parecían contentos de hacer todo.

En tu habitación te quitaste la chaqueta y dejaste la puerta ligeramente abierta, te hacia sentir mas comodo pero seguías teniendo estas sensación de ~~ahogamiento~~ ansiedad, por lo que también dejaste la ventana abierta.

Un poco más tranquilo te quedas dormido.

Sin darte cuenta de las sospechosas miradas de los otros esqueletos.


	4. 3

todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando desde el momento de la cena.

stretch se había dado cuenta de que red estaba actuando un poco extraño, primero no se puso a beber mostaza, segundo no bebió cerveza y tercero en ningún momento se quejó de algo.

y por la forma en que solo comía parecía que no quería hablar de nada, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

otras cosas que noto es que después de comer parecía decidir algo, stretch no estaba seguro de que cosa, y solo se fue a la habitación cuando papyrus y blue comenzaron a limpiar los platos.

también sabe que no es el único que noto ese extraño comportamiento.

sans no paraba de mirar a red como si le creciera otra cabeza y red a pesar de claramente estar incómodo no atacó verbalmente simplemente lo ignoro.

y por último dejo la puerta de su habitación abierta!

si algo que todos saben es que las versiones más amargadas de ellos mismo NUNCA dejan las puertas de sus habitaciones abiertas o sin protección,ya que dicen que es cuestión de seguridad.

stretch había decidido ir a ver ligeramente la habitación, SOLO PARA ENCONTRARLO ORDENADO! DEMONIOS LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HABÍA IDO A LA HABITACIÓN LAS PAREDES ERAN DE UN MALDITO COLOR MARRÓN Y AHORA ERAN UN COLOR GRIS CLARO!

algo DEFINITIVAMENTE NO esta bien, la cocina y la sala de estar están limpias pero eso podría haberlo hecho una mucama que haya contratado en el último momento, pero red _nunca_ dejaría que alguien entrara en su habitación y menos aun _limpiar_ dicha habitación.

stretch podía sentir un dolor de cabeza acercándose y ahora mismo no estaba de humor para soportar algo de… lo que sea esto.

-al día siguiente-

Red no recuerda cuánto bebió anoche, pero seguro que fue más de lo normal, sentía como si lo hubiera atropellado un maldito camión.

levantándose de la cama ligeramente tambaleante fue a buscar su chaqueta, no recuerda habérselo quitado en primer lugar.

red no presta atención a nada en su habitación, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo diferente que se ve.

lo único que nota es la puerta medio abierta.

‘quien es el maldito idiota que decidió husmear en mi habitación?!’ pensó mientras sentía que la ira aumentaba.

mirando su teléfono eran las 10 a.m, no era la hora habitual en la que se despertaba.

mirando su habitación se da cuenta de que está malditamente ordenada!

“QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE ENTRÓ EN MI HABITACIÓN?!?!!” gritó red completamente enojado haciendo que los pocos esqueleto que seguían durmiendo se cayera de la cama del susto.

red salió de su habitación sin esperar encontrarse con el resto de esqueleto que se habían ido de viaje.

ahora estaba confundido.

“red hace falta gritar así? es demasiado temprano” murmuró slime, _él y su hermano había regresado mas a por las 1 o 2 a.m_ , mientras salía de su habitación.

“TEMPRANO? SON LAS 10:20 DE LA MAÑANA!”dijo razz mientras miraba con molestia a slime y red que estaban entrando en la cocina, donde ya se encontraban casi todos.

blue y edge claramente ya habia ido a trabajar, sans parecía cansado junto con stretch que miraba a red de forma extraña.

“que mierda hacen aquí? no regresaban mañana? y porque mierda me miran así!?” preguntó red con frustración mientras sacaba una botella de mostaza y comenzaba a beber sin problemas.

ahora, todos en la cocina miraban a red.

“red… regresamos ayer” dijo sans.

“y nos recibiste con la comida preparada… en realidad fue un poco extraño como estabas actuando” dijo stretch que había sacado la miel y comenzaba a beber.

“de qué diablos me están hablando?” preguntó red ahora mirando a stretch y sans como si estuvieran locos.

“que no lo recuerda?” pregunto stretch.

“de qué hablas? solo recuerdo haber ido a un jodido bar, beber y despertar con un maldito dolor de cabeza hace unos minutos” dijo sin titubear.

sans y stretch solo se quedaron mirando antes de decidir que sería mejor cambiar de tema y continuar la rutina.

y olvidar el extraño comportamiento que tuvo el día anterior.

aunque red se dio cuenta de pequeñas cosas extrañas.

cuando fue al sótano para ayudar a reparar la máquina, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el sótano sentía una sensación de incomodidad que ignoro a favor de seguir con la máquina.

otra cosa fue cuando boss se acercaba, tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, claro siempre pelean pero nunca es algo físico, pero la sensación que tenía era como si en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

pero lo ignoro, seguramente era el dolor de cabeza jugando con el.

pero cuando uso su notebook se dio cuenta de que alguien borre su historial de internet! y el es el único que sabe la contraseña.

“ lo habré borrado mientras esta borracho?” se preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

mientras red se cuestionaba lo que estaba sucediendo, sans, stretch y slime tenían una reunión.

“okey, no soy el único que noto que red está actuando raro verdad?”preguntó sans mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

“ayer estaba actuando raro, podría haber sido que estaba borracho, pero no lo creo, todos vimos como es cuando está borracho”dijo stretch cruzando los brazos tratando de encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento de red.

“no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió anoche, pero me di cuenta de que está actuando extraño en el sótano y cuando edge está cerca parece estremecerse muy ligeramente” comentó slime.

slime no dirá que le agrada red, pero puede comprender un poco su comportamiento a veces, pero la forma en que distraídamente miraba su entorno en el sótano y la forma en que se estremecía ante edge era sumamente extraña, nunca lo había visto así.

al menos no dentro de la casa.

“bien podría ser algún tipo de droga”dijo stretch encogiéndose de hombros, era la única cosa que se le ocurría.

“ninguna droga aria que red actuara asi, ademas dudo que voluntariamente tome una droga sin saber que efecto secundario tiene”cuestionó sans, slime asintió un poco vacilante.

“sea lo que sea, por ahora parece que red es el mismo de siempre, pero será mejor mantenerlo vigilado, si sigue habiendo cambios podríamos llevarlo con tu alphys” dijo slime antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

todos asintieron de acuerdo y se retiraron.

-a la mañana siguiente-

te despertaste de nuevo en tu habitación.

solo que estaba lleno de basuras otra vez.

como llego tanta basura?

mirando a tu alrededor, comienzas a sentirte mareado, la ventana estaba cerrada y la puerta también, no lo habías dejado abierto?

te levantas de la cama totalmente deshecha y abres la ventana.

mirando la hora eran las 6 a.m.

con un suspiro te dirigiste al baño, no había mucho realmente, solo lo típico de un baño común y corriente, con paredes blancas, un inodoro sin utilizar, una ducha y un espejo.

acercándote al espejo te miras mejor.

tenías una apariencia muy afilada, un diente de oro, ~~sientes que no debería estar hay~~ , luces de color rosado y una grita que va desde los dientes hasta la cuenca derecha, no espera era la izquierda, sientes que ~~no va hay~~ te olvidas de algo.

Debido a que sientes que tus huesos están sucios habías decidido bañarte, habías descubierto que tienes mas cicatrices que ~~no deberías tener~~ se ven dolorosas.

una vez terminado tu baño y ya está vestido con la ~~fea~~ única ropa que aparentemente tienes, sales de la habitación para hacerte un desayuno… no esperabas que otros esqueletos ya estuvieran despiertos.

blue, razz? y edge claramente deben ser madrugadores… también estaba papyrus pero él no llevaba un uniforme como razz y edge.

edge y razz solo estaban tomando un café mientras blue estaba comiendo waffles y jugo de naranja.

“WOWIE! RED ESTÁS DESPIERTO! NUNCA TE LEVANTAS TAN TEMPRANO!”comentó blue en el momento en el que lo vio.

“ya… no pude dormir” murmuras ligeramente, antes de comenzar a hacerte unos huevos con tocino.

edge no dijo nada pero estuvo vigilando a su hermano todo el el tiempo.

una vez que terminaste el desayuno, edge se dirigió al trabajo.

aparentemente hoy era el dia libre de razz por lo que solo fue a hacer una rutina de las mañana.

o eso es lo que pudiste ver, no te atreviste a preguntar.

papyrus y blue habían dicho que irían a hacer algo sobre rompecabezas y puzzles.

por lo que fuiste el único en la cocina.

suspirando un poco, te diriges a tu habitación para limpiar la basura que había.

cuando terminaste fuiste a buscar materiales de jardinería y el libro.

‘tal vez pueda arreglar un poco el patio’ pensaste mientras buscabas todo.

para que nadie cuide el jardín, tenían muchas cosas de jardinería y semillas de tomate, arándanos, girasoles y algunos otros que no pudiste identificar.

mientras te encargas de preparar la tierra, no te das cuenta de que un par de esqueletos te estaban mirando.

axe y sugar siempre se levantaban temprano para comer y ver si podian hacer creser alguna maldita planta en el patio.

ninguno esperaba ver a red hay.

“HEY RED!”grito sugar acercándose a red, quien se asustó ante el repentino grito “NO SABIA QUE TE GUSTARA LA JARDINERÍA”

miraste a sugar, realmente era aterrador, pero no te resultaba incómodo fue bastante educado y amable durante las pocas conversaciones que escuchaste.

“eheh… si yo… solo eeeh” murmuraste no sabes realmente qué decir”uuuh… quería plantar algunas cosas… quieres ayudarme?” preguntaste suavemente.

“ME ENCANTARÍA! QUE TENGO QUE HACER? LAS ÚLTIMAS VECES QUE TRATE DE PLANTAR ALGO NO FUNCIONÓ!”

“bueno hay que preparar la tierra primero antes de plantar algo” dijiste mientras continuabas con el trabajo.

fuiste explicando lo que había que hacer, en un algun momento axe tambien comenzo a ayudar.

ya eran aproximadamente las 11 a.m

los otros esqueletos habían ido a sus propios trabajos.

-en los laboratorios-

sans no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que red no recordara lo que había hecho el día anterior.

no lograba encontrar una razón lógica.

“q-que es l-lo que p-pasa? e-e-estás b-bien?” llamo alphys

sans sólo suspira antes de responder “el sábado regresamos de nuestras vacaciones y red… estaba actuando raro”

“c-como de ra-raro?” preguntó suavemente, alphys ya a tenido algunos encuentros con red, ninguno fue agradable y siempre la miraba como si estuviera apunto de agarrar un bisturí y comenzar a diseccionar lo. 

“bueno, fue agradable e incómodo estar cerca de él, preparó la cena antes de que todos llegáramos, no fue grosero”,” y su habitación estaba increíblemente limpia, ya había olvidado que las paredes eran originalmente grises” dijo stretch de repente.

“o-oh y-ya ve-veo… p-pero eso p-p-podría tener una buena ex-explicación”trato de razón

“ y ayer no recordaba lo que había hecho el sábado” dijo sans

“literalmente gritó si alguien había entrado en su habitación, él nunca dejó la puerta abierta pero el sábado la dejo abierta conscientemente” dijo stretch.

“o-okey, eso e-es extraño… d-de verian vi-vigilarlo s-si sigue a-actuando asi, avisenme y v-v-vere q-que puedo hacer”

“gracias Al, pero no te preocupes seguramente red estaba haciendo una broma extraña” dijo sans sin creer en su propia excusa.

14:30 p.m

sans y stretch regresaron a casa.

tu estabas en la cocina con papyrus y blue.

el sábado les habías prometido que les enseñarías a cocinar, no eres un experto pero si les ayudarías lo mejor que podías.

sans se tiró al sofá junto a axe, quien estaba sentado en una esquina desde un principio.

“hey” dijo sans incómodamente, no se llevaba mal con axe! pero su presencia era un poco incómoda.

“red ayudo con el jardín” dijo lenta y simplemente recostado en el sofá mirando la televisión” también está enseñándoles a papyrus y blue a cocinar, está siendo más amable de lo normal”

“si como sea. . . espera, qué?!” dijo sans despues procesar lo que dijo axe “ algo no esta bien aqui!”

“ y?” pregunto axe 

“y? solo y? axe, algo le pasa a red, el no actua asi! además no fue él quien literalmente quemó el patio cuando ninguna planta creció? no es él quien literalmente vive de mostaza y cerveza?!!” cuestiono sans con frustración y con un dolor de cabeza formándose.

“ este cambio es agradable, sea lo que sea que le pasó a red, el cambio es agradable” murmuró axe mirando a sans.

sans cuestionaría eso pero está demasiado cansado para siquiera hacerlo.

además posiblemente solo sea temporal este cambió.

volverá a ser un imbécil.


	5. 4

sans estaba tan equivocado.

una semana,  ha pasado una semana desde que red comenzó a actuar extraño.

aveces red actuaría como normalmente lo hace, como un completo idiota.

otras veces actuaría totalmente agradable, seria amable aunque un poco incómodo y extrañamente tímido, ayudará con los quehaceres, y nunca tomaría alcohol o mostaza.

también evita entrar al sótano por alguna razón cuando es el red agradable.

siempre olvidaría lo que hizo el día anterior completamente, conversaciones, acciones, cosas. lo que sea que hizo el día anterior lo olvidaría.

pero lo extraño es que siempre es cuando cambia su forma de actuar.

solo olvidaría cuando actúa de una forma o la otra!

y no es el único que noto estos cambios, TODOS se dieron cuenta, pero nunca se lo comentamos a red.

las primeras veces que tratamos de entrar en el tema lo tacha como si estuviéramos jugando con él.

sans decidió que hablaría con alphys luego.

...

a pasado una semana, crees, desde que despertaste.

no eres estúpido sabes que te miran constantemente, lo cual es muy incomodo.

pero lo ignoraste.

te aferraste a la rutina, te despiertas siempre a las 6 a.m o más temprano a veces.

limpiar el desastre que aparece mágicamente, abres la ventana y la puerta, preparas el desayuno para ti y,en raras ocasiones, para todos.

después del desayuno vas al patio para ver como va el crecimiento de las plantas y continuas con su cuidado, siempre axe o sugar te ayudan con todo.

blue y papyrus volvieron un día con un libro de repostería y comenzaste a preparar algunos de esos para tener algo que hacer.

cuando no estás haciendo pasteles estás enseñándoles a papyrus y blue a cocinar.

también evitas el sótano como la plaga, todos te miran raro pero solo los ignoras.

pero mientras más tiempo pasas dentro de la casa, más sientes que algo  ~~ está mal ~~ falta, no eres capaz de describir ese sentimiento es como si olvidas algo, algo importante.

también aprendiste más sobre tus ‘compañeros’ de casa, aun no sabes todo pero supones que es  ~~ importante ~~ reconfortante saberlo.

papyrus parece gustarle la cocina, pero le resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de un libro por lo que le explicas como hacer algo paso a paso mientras cocinas, también es bastante bueno haciendo esculturas por lo que viste y, por lo que escuchaste, es profesor de arte.

también te diste cuenta de que desde que empezaste a hacer repostería, papyrus comería un poco a escondidas. siempre inventa una excusa de porque faltan postres, sabes que es papyrus, pero no lo dices parece avergonzado de sus actos con lo nervioso que se pone sobre el tema.

además no era el único, blue, razz y edge también robarían un poco a escondidas e incluso se llevaron algunos al trabajo.

blue, por lo que sabes, parece ocultar su lado más nerd, te as dado cuenta de que por la noche mientras su hermano, stretch, está dormido agarra las muchas hojas que suele tener después de regresar del sótano y se pone a corregir errores, también parecen gustarle los deportes y es muy competitivo.

siempre tendría una carrera con razz en la que quedarían empatados.

también parece tener una fascinación por la moda, supongo que todos los ‘energéticos’ lo tienen.

razz, a pesar de ser sumamente sarcástico y grosero, en realidad suele ser muy atento, constantemente inspecciona a todos los esqueletos y se daría cuenta rápidamente de cuál es el problema o de que algo está pasando, crees que sabe que perdiste la memoria pero no lo menciona.

suele tomar mucho café por las mañanas con una cucharada de azúcar, nunca se queda quieto constantemente anda haciendo algo, ya sea trabajar o hacer ejercicio y por la noche suele estar haciéndose cargo del papeleo con blue.

edge, te resulta muy  ~~ aterrador ~~ familiar, tal vez se debe a que técnicamente eres su hermano, verdad? suele mirarte mucho más que cualquier otro esqueleto dentro de la casa y con un poco de ira. no logras comprender porqué y cada vez que lo miras te da una mirada de indiferencia.

pero sabes que está molesto contigo por alguna razón.

axe y sugar, son los más amables por lo que pudiste ver, claro axe tiende a amenazar a las personas o a ser aterrador solo por diversión, pero siempre son serviciales al menos sugar, axe es más el vigía, solo aparece cuando se necesita de su ayuda.

también te diste cuenta de que comen mucho, y siempre que estás haciendo algún postre tienes que vigilar que no se coman todo.

también te diste cuenta de sus pequeños tics, axe cuando está estresado suele rascarse el agujero de su cráneo y agarrarse la cuenca vacía.

sugar suele apretar un poco los dientes cuando está molesto.

papyrus tiende a comenzar a moverse un poco o agarrarse los guantes.

blue se pondría a jugar con su pañuelo cuando está nervioso. y cuando esta enojado ya no tendrían estrellas en las cuencas y tendría una sonrisa muy tétrica.

razz suele pisotear el piso con rapidez cuando está frustrado o apurado, también tiende a morderse un poco los ‘labios’ cuando no sabe qué decir.

edge suele contener la respiración, que realmente es por reflejo no es que realmente sea necesario, cuando está muy molesto y apreta el puño.

también te diste cuenta de que los otros esqueletos tienden a solo mirarte, puedes ver la cantidad de dudas que tiene e incluso el miedo.

no logras saber a que le tienen miedo.

no tuviste muchas interacciones con ellos, por lo que no sabes mucho, pero por lo que has podido ver.

siempre están cansados y sus siestas no los ayuda mucho hasta donde sabes, parece que solo duermen unos momentos para recuperar energía y luego regresan al sótano, siempre regresan con aceite y polvo, incluso con la ropa un poco chamuscada.

también suelen saltarse algunas comidas y en todo caso siempre toman una o dos tazas de café.

estas preocupado, no es saludable, sea lo que sea que hagan no es más importante que su propia salud.

quieres saber qué es lo que los inquieta tanto pero no sabes como acercarte les para poder hablar.

ahora mismo estabas haciendo un pastel de chocolate.

sugar había querido que le enseñaras a hacer un pastel, así que aceptaste enseñarle ya que habías planeado hacer un pastel desde hace un tiempo.

axe se encontraba mirando el pastel muy atentamente, podías incluso verlo babear si mirabas mas de cerca.

al pastel no le faltaba mucho solo se tenía que decorar ahora mismo.

algo que en realidad fue un poco difícil ya que…

“no creo que la purpurina que tienes ahí sea comestible” dijiste suavemente mientras alejabas la purpurina de sugar.

“NO VEO CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA, NO LO HARÍA SABER MEJOR?” dijo sugar muy confundido.

“eso sería si la purpurina fuera comestible, si agregamos purpurino no comestible alguien podría enfermarse, además de que no tendría un buen sabor” dijiste mientras agarrabas algunas frutillas que habías bañado en chocolate derretido.

“UH.. SUPONGO QUE TIENES RAZÓN… AUNQUE ESO EXPLICA PORQUE LOS HUMANOS SIEMPRE TERMINAN VOMITANDO LA COMIDA” dijo con los brazos cruzados.

no pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño en asco.

-mientras tanto en los laboratorios-

“alphys necesitamos tu ayuda” dijo sans mirando a alphys.

alphys solo pudo mirar a sans confundida y sorprendida de la repentina actitud de sans.

alphys se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba molestando a sans desde que regresaron de sus vacaciones.

obviamente era por la situación de red, desde que sans había comentado que red estaba actuando raro, comenzó a estar más estresado durante las horas de trabajo.

“ su-supongo que es por red verdad?” dijo alphys.

”si quieres una ayuda ahora mismo tendrás que contarme qué está pasando con red” dijo mientras agarraba un cuaderno de apuntes.

“bueno, ya te dije que estaba actuando extraño, pero creí que era algo de un día, pero ya ha pasado una semana! red sigue actuando extraño, un dia actúa como él mismo al otro dia actúa de forma totalmente diferente!” dijo sans completamente alterado, se le podía ver que no había dormido en días.

“ como diferente?” pregunta alphys anotando todo lo que decía sans.

“ como, totalmente lo opuesto de lo que hace a red..bueno...red!, no bebe mostaza, ni alcohol, limpia su habitación, se lleva bien con axe y sugar, se encarga del jardín y sorprendentemente logró hace que creciera el césped, le enseña a papyrus y blue a cocinar, incluso ahora debe de estar preparando algún pastel o algo así! también es… amable” dijo sans con cansancio y confusión.

“n-no estoy segu-gura de esto, pero e-eso suena a trastorno de personalidad disociativa”dijo alphys pensando y leyendo lo que anotó “ notaste algo más?”

“bueno, aparte de constantemente negarse a ir al sótano y mirar a todos con nerviosismo, no, no note nada diferente” dijo sans mirando confuso a alphys.

“el trastorno de personalidad disociativa suele suceder cuando el sujeto presenta alguna clase de trauma, bueno por lo que se al menos, no estoy especializada en esa zona” dijo alphys, limpiando sus lentes antes de mirar a sans.

“y qué sugieres que haga?” preguntó sans.

“ te su-sugiero que trates de conocer a e-esta nu-nueva personalidad, no l-le digan q-que sufre de e-es-este trastorno, red tie-tiene que descubrirlo p-por sí m-mismo. hablen con él y tr-tratenlo como u-una persona n-normal” sugirió alphys.

“si quieres que lo verifique mejor tienes que traer a r-red” dijo alphys.

sans solo asintió y se frotó las sienes suavemente, esto ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, al menos ahora sabía que estaba pasando.

‘tendré que decirles a los otros, solo espero que no hagan alguna tontería’ pensó sans mientras regresaba al trabajo.

“necesito un café” murmuro mirando todo el papeleo y planos de este nuevo proyecto.


	6. 5

edge había regresado del trabajo hace unas horas.

razz, papyrus, blue y sugar. sabían que red no era realmente red.

pero no sabían qué era lo que le sucedió para que red no actuará como bueno...red.

en si todos estaban afectados hasta cierto punto, no de mala manera claro.

todo querian mas a este red que al otro red, pero no pueden mentir de que están desconcertados y preocupados por red.

pero el más afectado fue edge.

claro red no era el hermano estrella, pero seguía siendo su hermano, quien lo protegió y lo crió cuando aún era un babybone.

edge puede que odie las malas costumbres que tiene red pero siempre fue para olvidarse de sus problemas, para no mostrar debilidad, para sobrevivir.

cuando llegaron por primera vez edge tampoco lo estaba haciendo mejor, era más destructivo y siempre buscaba pelea, pero se dio cuenta de que podía ‘relajarse’ un poco.

no significa que haya bajado la guardia.

pero ver a red de esa forma, no le sienta bien.

ese no és red.

claramente alguien reemplazó a red o lo hipnotizaron o algo!

y él se encargará de hacer que reaccione.

Actualmente 'red' estaba en la cocina con algún tipo de pastel, sugar y axe se estaban retirando para cuidar del jardín, no puede evitar pensar que usas algún tipo de magia para que esas malditas plantas sigan vivas.

mientras estabas distraído se acercó rápidamente, pero sigilosamente.

‘voy a descubrir quien eres incluso si es por la fuerza’

  
  
  


no sabias lo que estaba pasando.

en un momento estabas haciendo que axe no coma todo el pastel y al siguiente estabas mirando a un esqueleto completamente enojado.

no puedes moverte, no puedes evitar temblar ligeramente puedes sentir el sudor cayendo de tu frente como si fuera una cascada.

‘qué está pasando?’

“QUIEN ERES EMBUSTERO?” pregunto edge completamente enojado y con una mirada penetrante.

“s-soy re-red! q-quien mas puede ser?” preguntaste ya que en realidad es verdad,  _ quien  _ mas podias ser incluso si el nombre te resulta  molesto extraño.

“SE QUE NO ERES MI HERMANO, RED NO ES TAN BLANDO COMO TU!” grito mientras te agarraba del collar y te levantaba del suelo.

ahora estaba aterrorizado, no sabes qué está pasando.

blando? a que se refiere? se dio cuenta de que perdió la memoria? no eso no puede ser, sino no lo trataría como si fuera un desconocido… verdad?

antes de que pudiera decir algo, edge se dirigió a la puerta del sótano.

estaba asustado, no podía dejar de temblar.

“q-qué estás ha-haciendo?!” pregunté mirando a edge con terror.

“NO CREAS QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO, SÉ QUE ESTUVISTE EVITANDO EL SÓTANO POR ALGUNA RAZÓN Y PUEDO VER QUE TIENES MIEDO DE ESTAR AHÍ” dijo edge con pura rabia.

  
  


‘no!no, no puedes volver al sótano, no denuevo, no no no no no nononono’ era lo único que podía pensar.

mejor dicho ya ni podías pensar con claridad.

solo podía sacudirme y esperar que edge aflojara su agarre antes de que llegue al sótano.

pero edge no me soltó por mucho que me retorciera.

abriendo la puerta del sótano me arrojó por las escaleras y cerró la puerta.

“MÁS VALE QUE CUANDO REGRESE ME DIGAS QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES Y NO ROMPAS NADA MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!” fue lo último que escuche.

cada golpe que recibí al caer por las escaleras era doloroso, una vez llegue al fondo solo podía ver a mi alrededor, estaba lleno de cables y planos.

este lugar se sentía pequeño, muy pequeño.

mire alrededor desesperado por una ventana o, o algo para salir de hay.

no puedo dejar de temblar, es-es mi impresión o l-las paredes se están volviendo más pequeñas?

siento que todo está girando y haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeño tan oscuro.

n-no puedo respirar, mis ojos revolotean por todos lados buscando una salida, comienzo a temblar más.

siento que se me nubla la vista, estoy llorando, me duelen los huesos.

no me di cuenta de que había comenzado a gritar.

  
  
  


sans había regresado hace solo unos minutos, aun un poco desconcertado por la situación.

stretch se había quedado en los laboratorios ya que había olvidado algo, por lo que solo debería ser él en la casa.

bueno, él, red, edge, razz, papyrus, sugar, axe y slime.

cuando entro escucho un fuerte grito.

‘ qué está pasando?!’ se preguntó sans dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

“ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA EDGE!”

“NI HABLAR! ESE IMPOSTOR SE QUEDARÁ AHÍ HASTA QUE CONFIESE!”

apenas llego ahi se encontro a razz discutiendo con edge, que estaba bloqueando la entrada al sótano, papyrus tratando de que edge salga del camino y slime… slime ni siquiera estaba ahí, tampoco estaba axe y sugar.

“qué está pasando?!” preguntó sans mirando a edge.

“EL IDIOTA ENCERRÓ A RED EN EL SÓTANO Y NO A DEJADO DE GRITAR DESDE ENTONCES” dijo razz mientras miraba a edge con molestia.

razz entiende las razones de edge para actuar así, pero eso no significa que lo apruebe! además de que hay está la máquina! y si el imbécil rompe la máquina?!

papyrus por otro lado no sabe porqué edge iso eso, claramente red no quiere estar ahí y suena muy asustado!

“maldita sea edge! porque hiciste eso?!” pregunto sans frustrado y preocupado, justo cuando no quiere que alguien haga algo estúpido esto sucede!

sans en lugar de esperar que edge se mueva de lugar se teletransporto al sótano.

lo que vio fue una vista que nunca esperé ver en red.

estaba hecha una bolita en el suelo gritando, llorando y temblaba como una hoja.

“red, cálmate” dijo sans suavemente acercándose a red “necesitas calmarte”

en el momento en el que escuchaste a alguien hablar levantaste la vista, aun borrosa por el llanto.

“soy yo sans, necesito que te calmes y respires conmigo okey?” pregunto sans.

antes de que sans pudiera reaccionar, red agarró con fuerza a sans mientras lloraba e hiperventilada.

“s-sa-sacame d-de aqui”murmurabas difícilmente “p-porfavor, s-s-seré bueno, p-porfav-or”

sans está sorprendido por las palabras de red, teletransportando los a la sala de estar.


	7. 6

cuando llegaron todos estaban rodeando a sans, slime miraba confundido y con una magdalena a medio comer en su mano.

papyrus estaba revoloteando a nuestro alrededor mirando con preocupación mientras retorcía sus guantes.

razz en algún momento logró atar a edge con una soga y le tapó la boca con su propia bufanda.

sans enrealidad agradece eso, no quiere lidiar con los gritos de edge ahora mismo, primero red, luego el idiota.

red no había dejado de aferrarse a su chaqueta, por lo que no podía moverse, sans aún estaba incómodo con la situación, pero al menos una de sus muchas preguntas se aclaró ahora mismo.

este red sufre de claustrofobia.

“red, red. cálmate, ya no estamos en el sótano” murmuró sans lo suficientemente bajo para no asustar a red pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuche “no tiene de qué preocuparte”

red aún se negaba a mirarlo y seguía hiperventilando, pero ya no lloraba tanto como hace un momento y su agarre se había aflojado un poco.

“TODOS DEN UN POCO DE ESPACIO!” ordenó razz, empujando ligeramente a todo para que se alejaran y dieran a red espacio para calmarse.

mientras todos se alejaban sans agarro la cara de red suavemente y limpio unas pocas lágrimas que rápidamente fueron reemplazadas por otras.

“vamos, respira conmigo okey? inhala” dijo sans suavemente, mientras movía las manos como una ayuda visual, mientras inhalaba aire, red imitando su respiración temblorosamente ”exhala”

esto duró unos minutos, red imitó la respiración de sans, calmando su hiperventilación lentamente y calmando ligeramente los temblores.

“hay, estas mejor?”preguntó con suavidad.

solo asentiste cansadamente antes de apoyarte en el hombro de sans, todo esto te sobrecargo emocionalmente, solo necesitabas descansar la cabeza un poco, solo... solo unos minutos.

sans se dio cuenta de que este red se había quedado dormido, mirando a su alrededor todos seguían mirando sin saber que hacer exactamente.

“lo llevaré a su habitación, luego discutiremos sobre esto okey?” dijo sans con seriedad, todos los presentes solo podían asentir e ir a sentarse en el gran sofá.

slime arrastró a edge al sofá sin mucho cuidado.

“va a ser un largo dia”

sans había acomodado a este red en la cama sorprendentemente limpia, mirando mejor a su alrededor en realidad todo estaba muy limpio.

sans decidió no prestar mucha atención a esto ahora mismo, tenía que hablar con los demás sobre su descubrimiento.

saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta, se detiene unos segundos antes de dejarlo medio abierta.

sans seguía sin saber como sentirme al respecto.

parándose frente a todos los presentes, que serían todos menos red y stretch.

sugar y axe habían entrado a la sala de estar para buscar al red agradable, y cuando se encontraron a edge atada y todos sentados en el sofá decidieron quedarse para saber qué sucedía.

“primero que nada, qué demonios sucedió?” pregunto sans

“COMO SI NO TE HUBIERAS DADO CUENTA YA IDIOTA” dijo razz sarcásticamente.

“no, me refiero a porque?! y cuánto tiempo estuvo este red en el sótano?”

“HACE UNA HORA RED ESTABA HACIENDO UN PASTEL CON NOSOTROS!” dijo sugar, que estaba parado a un lado del sofá, mientras slime le quitaba la bufanda a edge.

“PORQUE ESE NO ÉS RED GRANDÍSIMOS IDIOTAS! QUE?! NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ESO NO ES RED?! O ES QUE ESE IMPOSTOR LOS ENGAÑO?!” gritaba edge sin parar

“ALTO!”gritó razz mirando a sans con seriedad “ AQUE TE REFIERES CON  _ ESTE RED _ ? ” 

con un suspiro “ yo, hable con alphys hoy. le conté todo lo que estaba sucediendo con red” dijo sans antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos “aparentemente, al menos por lo que alphys dijo, red está sufriendo de trastorno de personalidad disociativa”

“qué es eso?” preguntó axe mirando muy confundido y sin entender nada de la discusión actual, que había sucedido mientras no estaban en la sala? que había pasado con red? que hizo edge?? que esté eso de trastorno noseque?!

“es...difícil de explicar, yo mismo no sé mucho de esto, pero es cuando alguien presenta cambios de personalidad repentinos?? la persona actúa como alguien completamente diferente, como otra ‘entidad’” trata informar sans, mientras regresaba a casa había estado leyendo un poco sobre este trastorno.

“OSEA… ESTAS DICIENDO QUE RED NO ES RED?... RED ES UN FANTASMA?!” dijo papyrus sin entender completamente lo que dijo sans

“no paps, no es un fantasma, más bien como uuuhh… que son dos personas compartiendo en el mismo cuerpo” trato de explicar.

“ENTONCES ESTAS DICIENDO,QUE eL RED QUE ESTABA ACTUANDO DE FORMA INCREÍBLEMENTE BLANDA NO ERA RED? PERO PORQUE TOMARÍA INCLUSO EL NOMBRE DE RED?” pregunto razz mirando a sans con duda.

“no lo se razz, yo tambien estoy confundido, deberíamos hablar con él luego, cuando despierte” dijo sans

“... Y SI ESTE OTRO RED, REALMENTE CREYERA QUE ES RED? QUIERO DECIR, NO ES COMO QUE LO HAYAMOS LLAMADO DE OTRA FORMA, TALVEZ TOMÓ EL NOMBRE COMO PROPIO PORQUE SIEMPRE LO LLAMAMOS ASÍ” sugirió sugar mirando a su hermano buscando su opinión.

“ENTONCES TENÍA RAZÓN ESE NO ERA RED!”grito edge con orgullo.

“eso no quita el hecho de que lo encerraste por una hora en el sótano” dijo sans con molestia.

“EL OTRO RED SOLO DEBERÍA HABER DICHO QUE NO ERA RED! NADA MAS, SE NEGÓ A RESPONDER Y ESE FUE SU CASTIGO” gritó edge antes de voltear la mirada con molestia para no ver a sans “ES CULPA DE EL NO HABER HABLADO”   
  


“y si realmente creyera que es red?” dijo slime por primera vez desde que regresó de muffet, había ido a beber un poco y comer algo antes de regresar a la casa.

slime realmente no esperaba ver todo ese desastre, slime no ha interactuado con el otro red, pero lo ha estado vigilando por un tiempo y cree que el red se dio cuenta de ello pero posiblemente lo ignoró.

a slime no le desagrada este otro red, es bastante agradable no tener al alcohólico y molesto red. no va a negar de que extraña un poco a su compañero para fumar, aunque stretch es un buen reemplazo el sarcasmo de red nunca podría ser reemplazado.

claro red sigue hay! literalmente red estuvo fumando con el ayer, pero es extraño que no suceda todos los días.

“como dijo sugar, parece responder al nombre de red, pero nunca lo hemos llamado de otra forma, por lo que creerá que su nombre es red, también está el hecho de que no parece saber que el que deja basura en la habitación es el red que conocemos, por lo que es posible que ninguno de los dos se conozca” dijo slime encendiendo un cigarrillo.

“no parece gustarle el nombre” mencionó axe.

esto hizo que todos lo miren

“no se dieron cuenta? cuando lo llamamos red se detiene unos segundo con una muy ligera mueca ante el nombre” dijo axe.

axe no lo va a negar, le gusta este otro red, su comida es increíble, es respetuoso, ayuda con la jardinería, le enseña repostería a su hermano, le permite comer un poco de pastel.

e incluso si no lo hace, es demasiado amable para quitarle el pastel.

axe puede que no sea el mejor sans, pero si está atento a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, si no fuera por eso habría muerto hace tiempo.

por lo que no le costó darse cuenta de estos pequeños detalles sobre el nuevo red, el color de su magia, las pequeñas muecas que solo duran un segundo, el miedo que le tenía al sótano.

axe se había dado cuenta de todo eso en poco tiempo.

“bueno, de igual forma tendremos que darle un nombre y tratar de conocer a este nuevo red, también. no hay que decirle que es una doble personalidad y tampoco a red! nose porque no me lo pregunten pero tienen que descubrirlo por su cuenta. entienden?” dijo sans mirando a todos.

“NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO NO LE DIREMOS NADA!” grito papyrus con orgullo parándose de su lugar con una mano en el pecho y el otro en la cadera y con la bufanda moviéndose con gracia en el viento mágico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me sorprende que lguien lea esto, la historia digo.  
> no cre ue alguien la leeria cuando publique esto.
> 
> la razon por la que el ataque de panico duro una hora en el sotano es porque son esqueletos y no nesesitan respirar, porloque la hiperventilacion constante no lo desmayo.
> 
> ademas no se cuanto puece durar un ataque de panico real


	8. 7

habían pasado dos horas desde que el otro red se había desmayado y aun no se despertaba.

stretch había regresado a casa unos 20 minutos después de todo el alboroto y blue una hora después.

se les explicó la situación y lo que había sucedido, todos acordaron hablar con el otro red.

también acordaron darle otro nombre, eso haría todo menos confuso de lo que ya es… masomenos, tambien que lo llevaran de compras, si es totalmente diferente de red hasta donde saben, posiblemente también tenga otro gusto por la ropa.

todos acordaron también darle un recorrido por la ciudad, para que no dependa de ellos para ir a cualquier parte, aunque es más preferible que tenga compañía por si acaso.

todos estaban desconcertados y confundidos, que pudo pasar para que red se volviera así?, descubrieron por las malas que este otro red tiene claustrofobia.

a pesar de que ya había pistas de eso, dejar la puerta abierta, negarse a estar cerca del sótano, y que siempre abrirá la ventana más cercana que haya, aunque ninguno se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que sugar lo mencionó, aunque bien este último detalle posiblemente no tenga nada que ver con su fobia.

también todos estaban desconcertados de que justamente axe y sugar conocieran mejor al otro red.

eran las 17:27 p.m

sugar había decidido practicar hacer unos cupcakes de naranja que el otro red le había enseñado hacer, axe se seguro de que sugar no incendiara la cocina.

papyrus y blue había ido a hacer algunos puzzles para distraerse después de toda esta situación.

edge seguía atado y amordazado, razz había comenzado a limpiar un poco, aunque no tanto como antes ya que el otro red parece limpiar con constancia.

slime y stretch había salido a fumar, dejando a sans como el único esqueleto que estaba en la sala de estar.

claro que durmiendo.

\--------------------------------

acabo de despertar, aunque no recuerdo haber ido a dormir.

eran las 17:33 p.m

ya era muy tarde, pero estaba un poco reacio a salir de la habitacion, despues de ese ataque de pánico.

fue tan vergonzoso, porque entre en pánico?! e-el sótano no tenía nada de malo!

solo era un poco oscuro y...pequeño.

okey, puede que sea un poco  ~~ muy ~~ aterrador.

me tome unos minutos antes de levantándome de la cama y dirigirme a la sala de estar, no es que tuviera algo que hacer. pero no quería estar en la habitación ahora mismo.

al bajar las escaleras te encuentras a sans acostado bocabajo en el sofá.

‘no creo que eso sea muy cómodo’ pensé mientras iba a despertarlo.

eso o llevarlo a la habitación, pero sabes que se despertará de un modo u otro.

sans tiene un sueño muy ligero aunque no lo parezca.

sacudí un poco su hombro, lo que hizo que hiciera un ruido de ronquido muy fuerte y falso

“se que estas despierto sans” dije.

parece que no se esperaba que yo fuera el que estuviera ahí, ya que en cuanto me escuchó salto sorprendido del sofá.

“ah, red. eres...tu” dijo sans, pero note que fue con duda.

no puedo evitar preguntarme porque.

“si vas a dormir creo que sería más conveniente que sea en tu habitación, no creo que el sofá sea muy cómodo” dije directamente.

“esto...bueno, mira tenemos que hablar contigo red” dijo sans, levantándose del suelo y acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá.

“sobre qué?” pregunte, de que había que hablar? ya se dieron cuenta de tu amnesia?! sabia que tenia que decirles! debería haberlo hecho el primer día.

“primero llamemos a los demás, así también escuchan”dijo sans relajándose en el sofá.

no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos estaban reunidos en el sofá, o sentados en el suelo en círculo.

red estaba sentado frente a sans, sans estaba en medio del sofá con papyrus a un lado y stretch del otro, edge estaba atado y amordazado al lado de stretch, blue estaba sentado entre papyrus y sugar, slime a un lado de edge y axe aun lado de slime.

“bien... de qué querías hablar?” pregunto, mirando a sans.

“desde hace un tiempo has estado actuando muy raro” comentó sans mirando sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas.

“NO BEBES, NO MALDICES, NO TE QUEJAS, ES COMO SI FUERAS OTRA PERSONA” dijo razz mirando a red.

algo no está bien en eso, no sientes que te guste el alcohol,  ~~ es repugnante ~~ , no  ~~ puedes ~~ vez una razón para quejarte o maldecir.

~~ no ~~ soy red.

tal vez sea porque no recuerdo nada que mi actitud cambio, posiblemente algún recuerdo muy crudo hizo que empezara a beber y a ser...más grosero.

“qué fue lo que provocó ese gran cambio? acaso nos ocultas algo?” pregunto slime mirando me.

soy un pequeño respiro.

“yo...no recuerdo nada” dije mirando al piso “solo recuerdo despertarme en mi habitación, yo… quería decirles eso el día que regresaron de sus vacaciones pero… no sabia como decirlo” admito

“porque crees que tu nombre es red?” pregunto axe repentinamente.

“ todos me llaman red asique… porque no sería mi nombre?” pregunte, incluso si no me  ~~ gusta ~~ siento cómodo con ese nombre.

“pero no te gusta que te llamemos así, verdad?” dijo stretch mirándome directamente.

“yo.... no” admito sin mirar a stretch “no... siento que... cuando me llaman... no siento que me hablen a mi”

pasaron unos minutos de silencio incómodo, antes de que papyrus decidiera hacer algo al respecto.

“QUÉ TE PARECE SI TE CAMBIAMOS DE NOMBRE? ASI ESTARIAS MAS COMODO NO?” sugirió papyrus parándose con emoción.

en realidad esa no es la reacción que esperaba.

pero no puedo negar que otro nombre estaría bien.

“uh...claro” fue lo único que dije

“que tal cherry?” sugirió slime en broma, a lo que no dijiste nada.

“no” dijo sans sin dudar.

no es que sea un mal nombre, tal vez unos demacionado bago.

“ que tal, fluff?” dijo stretch.

“no” dijiste

no ves el sentido a ese nombre… tal vez de la chaqueta?

“ya se! mostaza” sugirió axe

“NO” dijeron todos al unísono

“OH! QUE TAL CARMESÍ?” sugirió blue.

“uuh, y que hay de fell?” sugirió sans.

“uuuh.... no” dijiste.

“QUE TAL CUARZO?” sugirió razz

“ NO CREO QUE ESO COMBINE” dijo sugar antes de cerrar las cuencas “QUE TAL... ROSE?”

“eso...suena bien” incluso si cuarzo te gustaba, rose te daba una sensación suave te gusto.

“OKEY! DECIDIDO, AHORA SERA ROSE!” dijo papyrus.

“bueno ya sacamos eso de lado, entonces re-rose... porque... porque le tienes miedo al sótano?” preguntó stretch.

claro ahora sabe que  ~~ red ~~ rose tiene claustrofobia.. pero porqué surgió ese miedo? y claramente se intensifica en el sótano por lo que le dijeron.

te pones a pensar un momento, en realidad de dónde surgió tu miedo?  no...no logras recordarlo.

tratas de recordar algo, cualquier cosa!...pero.... n-no sale nada.

te comienza a doler la cabeza.

“yo… nose, no logro recordarlo” admites, no entiendes porque no logras recordar nada.

“supongo que no tiene caso preguntar” murmuró sans, mirando al techo mientras se acariciaba las sienes.

“BUENO, YA QUE NO ERES EL RED QUE CONOCEMOS… QUE TAL SI EMPEZAMOS DE CERO?” sugirió papyrus mirando emocionado al nuevo rose.

“uuuh...buen??” preguntó rose inseguro.

cualquiera habría intentado hacer que el otro recupere la memoria.... supone que esta es una excepción...

tan terrible era antes que no quieren que recuperes su memoria?

pero… tal vez esto sea lo mejor.

“o-okey” dijo rose algo nervioso por los nuevos acontecimientos.

“ENTONCES MAÑANA TE MOSTRAREMOS LA CIUDAD!” gritó blue con la mano apuntando al techo y estrellas en las cuencas.

rose estaba ... desconcertado.

después de esa...conversación? todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

rose al no tener realmente nada que hacer agarro el libro de magia y almas.

habíamos avanzado un poco desde la última vez que leíste el libro.

esta vez era sobre la magia.

**Magia y sus usos:**

**a pesar de que los monstruos están hechos de magia no se sabe a ciencia cierta que es la magia y de donde se originó, pero durante años se ha estado descubriendo sus múltiples usos y la razón de su función.**

**la magia azul: es la capacidad de manipular la gravedad, esta magia sólo funciona con seres mágicos o que contengan magia, solo los más hábiles son capaces de cambiar la gravedad de un objeto a su antojo.**

**la magia cian: este tipo de magia es utilizada en el ataque, si esta de este color no te muevas y no te herirás. este tipo de magia suelen ser utilizadas por las almas de paciencia, pero eso no significa que otras almas no puedan usarla, solo que tienen mayor facilidad de aprenderla y dominarla.**

**magia amarilla: este tipo de magia es muy difícil de lograr, solo las almas de justicia pueden utilizar esta magia, pero aquí se divide en dos usos, magia de bala que provoca un choque eléctrico y la retribución kármica, utiliza el karma negativo del oponente en su contra para provocar daño constante.**

**muy pocos pueden utilizar este último, solo un verdadero _juez_ puede usar esta magia**

**magia verde: esta magia se basa en la intención, esta magia suele utilizarse más en la defensiva que ofensiva, las almas de amabilidad tienen rangos curativos mayores que otras almas debido a que la intención de sus almas son más fuertes. la magia verde puede curar una gran cantidad de hp, si la intención es muy fuerte puede curar incluso heridas del alma.**

**la magia roja: no se sabe realmente cual es su habilidad única, algunos dicen que un alma determinada puede incluso cambiar el flujo del tiempo o que puede cambiar la realidad, desgraciadamente no hay pruebas concluyentes ante estas teorías por lo que sigue siendo un misterio.**

**actualmente se están estudiando nuevos tipos de colores mágicos y rasgos de alma, por lo que todavía no se sabe mucho de ellos y lo que pueden hacer.**

A pesar de todo rose siente que falta mucha información, claro dice que faltan muchos estudios y eso pero… faltan cosas esenciales aquí… pero… no logra saber el que.

**uso de la magia en la vida cotidiana:**

**muchos monstruos usan magia artificial para poder hacer comida o usan ingredientes hechos de magia, pero algunas personas suelen usar su propia magia y la infunden en la comida, esta técnica, si se tiene la suficiente intención, puede aumentar el HP por encima del máximo al igual que dormir, también puede dar un efectos secundario como de relajación o energía.**

al leer eso rose decidió que podría intentarlo, puede ver que todos los esqueletos considerados ‘vagos’ necesitan un poco de relajación, parecen muy estresados todo el tiempo.

cerrando el libro, lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba sugar y axe.

  
  


\------desde otras perspectivas-----

todos estaban desconcertados, al parecer re- rose! rose, realmente no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de red como había dicho axe.

edge se sentía...culpable hasta cierto punto, había actuado un poco exageradamente pero, puedes culparlo? como se supone que debería saber que era ese trastorno de personalidad y no un impostor?

aunque realmente no era su intención hacerlo entrar en pánico, no creyó de que eso sucedería, sabía que tenía algo de miedo pero no tanto para entrar en pánico.

se disculpara más tarde.

talvez.

papyrus y blue estaban confundidos, entienden la situación pero no entendían porqué sucedió, pero no lo iban a cuestionar ahora podían tener otro amigo.

tal vez incluso puedan hacer que entrene con ellos!

razz y slime estaban sorprendidos, es como si ese otro red, rose, fuera el total opuesto de red, pero no logran entender el porqué y posiblemente no lo entenderán en el poco tiempo hasta que red o rose siquiera sepan qué demonios sucede o que paso, para que esto fuera así.

razz personalmente le agrada rose, pero también le desagrada hasta cierto punto, rose es educado y no se intoxica con mostaza o cerveza.

pero le desagrada lo agradable que demostró ser hasta ahora.

es poco probable que pueda ir a cualquier lado sin meterse en problemas, no importa si es red o rose.

tal vez deba hacer qué slime los acompañe o el mismo cuando vayan a cualquier lado.

duda muchos que papyrus, blue y rose sean un buen equipo, son demasiado tontos para siquiera darse cuenta de que están en peligro o demasiado buenos como para no hacer algo al respecto.

axe y sugar en realidad estaban felices, no tienen una razón para no serlo ya no tenían que lidiar con red las 24/7.

ya eran las 20:13 p.m

rose había preparado la cena de esta noche, hoy era un estofado que infundió en magia, solo esperaba que ayudara con el estrés.

“VAYA ESTO SABE INCREIBLE ROSE!” dijo sugar, que ya iba por el segundo plato… eso fue rápido, estaba sentado a un lado de rose y axe estaba sentado al otro.

axe solo hizo un sonido de acuerdo mientras ya iba por… el 3 plato???

rose podía ver como los esqueletos más estresados se iban relajando poco a poco, incluso los más energéticos.

“WOWIE! ES INCREÍBLE ROSE! COMO HICISTE QUE TENGA UN SABOR TAN INCREÍBLE?!” pregunto blue mientras se seguía llenando la boca.

“esto es delicioso re-rose” dijo slime con suavidad mientras los otros solo hacían ruidos de acuerdo.

Rose jura que escuchó un ronroneo proveniente de sans.

“Lo infundí en magia” dijo mientras comía.

esto hizo que todos se detuvieran y vieran a Rose con sorpresa.

“yo... ley que podía hacer que las personas se relajaran si tenían la suficiente intención” dijo dudosamente “ yo... me he dado cuenta de que todos han estado algo... estresados”

“solo quería que.... que se relajaran un poco, no crean que no me di cuenta de que se sobre esfuerzan.... puede que no sepa qué hacen en el sótano, pero se que lo que sea que estén haciendo no es lo suficientemente importante para que pongan en juego su salud.” dijo rose con seriedad mirando principal a sans stretch y slime.

“se que no duermen lo suficiente, beben más café de lo que dicen dormir, puedo ver de qué están tan concentrados en lo que sea que hay en el sótano que no se dan cuenta de que no se han bañado en días” dijo rose mientras señalaba una buena cantidad de manchas de aceite en la ropa de cada uno.

“solo… supuse que si hacía esto estarían más... relajados y podrían tal vez, bueno, cuidarse más a sí mismos?” dijo Rose mirando a su plato.

todos solo se quedaron mirando a rose por unos minutos, lo que hizo que se pusiera un poco nervioso.

“yo... bueno-”” gracias”

rose fue cortado por sans, quien miro suavemente a rose “ en verdad, gracias”

“yo no ise-”

“rose, nosotros solemos estar muy concentrados en nuestro trabajo y no nos damos cuenta de lo perjudicial que puede ser nuestro sobre esfuerzo” dijo stretch mientras seguían comiendo “ en realidad gracias por hacernos dar cuenta de esto”

“yo..solo quería ayudar” dijo rose con una suave sonrisa.

justo en ese momento axe se apoyó en rose antes de decir unas simples palabras.

“mio”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la verdad en un principio no tenia pensado agregar o poner alguna relacion o algo asi.  
> pero simplemente sucedio supongo XP.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porque no hechar un vistazo al punto de vista de red?

eran las 08 a.m cuando red se despertó.

se sentía... cansado...

dándo se la vuelta comienza a mirar a la pared.

sin pensar, simplemente mirar.

antes de que se de cuenta habían pasado 2 horas.

ya podía escuchar a los más energéticos de la casa moverse para enfrentar el día.

sentándose en la cama, red, siente los huesos tensos, agotados por el simple movimiento.

hoy sería un largo día.

mirando a su alrededor de nuevo estaba la habitación limpia, no logra saber quién es el que constantemente limpia su habitación mientras duerme.

pero en parte está  ~~ molesto ~~ agradecido, ha pasado tiempo desde que su propia habitación con paredes blancas...bueno gris muy claro.

por otra parte está un poco perturbado de que alguien logre entrar a su habitación sin que él lo sepa.

lo  ~~ asusta ~~ pone ansioso.

desde que los idiotas regresaron de sus vacaciones han pasado cosas muy raras.

primero su habitación increíblemente limpia, luego esta extraña inquietud cuando va al sótano o está cerca de su hermano.

no solo eso sino que también, las plantas del patio crecieron! eso es un maldito milagro.

también está el hecho de que papyrus y blue han estado mejorando en su cocina...bueno almenos ya no vomita la comida.

pero también todos lo han estado mirando muy raro últimamente.

que están ocultando?

~~ quieren deshacerse de ti ~~

no importa! lo averiguare tarde o temprano.

~~ y me desharé de ellos. ~~

levantándose de la cama, se dirige a la cocina, también siente sus huesos más… limpios? que acaso volvió a vomitar sobre sí mismo? serían las únicas veces que despierta limpio.

siempre lo bañan en esas ocasiones, aparentemente apestaba aún más de lo normal.

pero no siente la resaca de las mañanas.

últimamente no ha sentido dolor de cabeza cada vez que se despierta, ni a encontrado botellas de cerveza tiradas en su habitacion despues de quedarse dormido de tanto beber.

es extraño.

llega a la cocina, mirando a su alrededor en busca de  ~~ amenazas ~~ idiotas, se encuentra con una bandeja de cupcakes.

agarra uno,  ~~ revisando que no esté envenenado ~~ , y cuando le da la primera mordida se detiene.

“esta mierda sabe increíble” dice red con unas pequeñas lagrimas en las cuencas, ha pasado un tiempo desde que comió algo tan delicioso.

comienza a llenarse la boca con los cupcakes que estaban llenos de buenas intenciones.

aunque no entiende porque la magia en esto cupcakes le resulta tan… familiar pero tan extraña a la vez.

“VEO QUE DECIDISTE DESPERTAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ” dijo edge, con su uniforme de trabajo.

con un leve sobresalto, para de llenarse la boca de comida y se da vuelta para mirar a edge.

“hey boss” dice red, con la boca llena antes de tragar “hey donde compraron estas cosas? son muy buenas”

“NO LAS COMPRAMOS TU- SUGAR, SUGAR LAS HIZO” se corrige edge antes de salir de la cocina refunfuñando por lo bajo.

'maldita sea red! tenias que llegar antes que yo' pensó edge, quien nunca admitirá que fue por los cupcakes,NUNCA! 

red por otro lado en el momento en el que edge salió sintió como un peso que no se dio cuenta que cargaba se aligero.

es extraño, nunca se sintió así cuando estaba cerca de su hermano antes... porque ahora...

solo lo ignoro... por ahora.

después de comerse el último cupcake solo se recuesta en el sofá.

o eso tenía pensado ya que en el momento en el que caen en el sofá se da cuenta que axe está debajo de él.

“maldita sea, axe! estas ocupando todo el puto sofa! sal de una puta vez!”dice red con molestia, bajándose de axe.

el maldito era jodidamente grande, lo que es sumamente extraño considerado del tipo de mundo del que viene.

no se supone que a falta de comida el cuerpo crece con más lentitud o en absoluto? o solo que aplica a los humanos?

red realmente no recuerda mucho de biología.

axe, sin embargo, se mantiene acostado en el sofá mirando a red por unos largos minutos, lo que pone a red nervioso.

“qué mierda estás mirando? tengo algo en la cara? o soy demasiado sexy para que me ignores?” dice red tratando de aligerar la tensión que siente ahora mismo.

axe, con una mirada de advertencia, hace que la sala de estar tenga un aura muy tensa y sofocante, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

apretando el puño y con una mirada de disgusto, red sale de la casa cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

'ese maldito, se cree todo rudo y fuerte! ese maldito engreído' pensaba red mientras se teletransporta al bar más cercano que esté abierto.

eso sería en la entrada a grillby's

soltando un suspiro, red nota lo  ~~ dolorido ~~ cansado que están sus huesos, solo quiere un jodido descanso.

entrando en el bar todos evitaban mirarlo, no es una sorpresa, no es el cliente estrella.

~~ no es classic ~~

“hey hotman te importaría traerme algo fuerte?” dice red.

Grillby hace tiempo descubrió que no había forma de razonar con red, así que simplemente le dio lo que pedía.

siempre que entraba, provocaba una pelea o rompía algo, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para echarlo y prohibirle la entrada.

aunque está llegando al límite de su paciencia, al menos  _ prometió _ no romper nada dentro del bar.

eso no significa que la presencia de red sea aceptada, pero bueno es un cliente.

pero puede esperar.

aún tenía otros clientes que atender.

“tendrás que esperar un poco” dijo grillby suavemente, mientras se dirigía a terminar los otros pedidos.

\-------unos minutos después--------

grillby llegó con alcohol monstruo, el alcohol monstruo son bebidas muy fuertes para los humanos.

“aqui esta-” grillby es interrumpido muy groseramente

“SI porfin joder! te estabas tardando mucho” dice red agarrando directamente la botella y bebiendo como si fuera su 'última comida'.

generalmente estaría haciendo todo un escándalo por algo tan simple como esperar mucho, pero no siente la necesidad de destruir o matar.

esas son las consecuencias del LOVE en los monstruos.

el LOVE en los humanos solo comienza a afectarlos mentalmente en el momento que llegan a un LOVE por encima del 10.

pero en los monstruos, los cambios se comienzan a notar desde el momento que consiguen LOVE, al principio es controlable, solo eres un poco más fácil de irritar o ligeramente más violento.

pero cuanto más sube el LOVE, más incontrolable se vuelve, te vuelves más instintivo, agresivo, destructivo,a veces incluso buscas pelea, o los provocas, destruyes cosas, te molestas por nada.

a veces llega al punto de realmente querer matar a alguien.

Algunos monstruos incluso si no tienen un LOVE muy alto pueden llegar a ser tan agresivos como uno cuando no están bien metalmente.

red no tiene el LOVE más alto, pero le cuesta mucho controlarlo, usando alcohol y drogas para calmar la picadura constante del LOVE.

en lo profundo de su alma red se siente envidioso de edge y axe.

ellos.. son capaces de controlarse, axe es quien tiene el LOVE más alto llegando a 17, egde por debajo con un LOVE de 16.

pero red tiene un LOVE de 14.

~~ patetico ~~

no tiene sentido...

porque?...

~~ inutil ~~

edge...axe.. tiene un LOVE increíblemente alto, axe ni siquiera está bien mentalmente,diablos! literalmente se guia por instinto la mayoria de las veces como un puto animal!

y... 

sin embargo...

  
  


golpea la barra con fuerza, otra botella y comienza a beber.

  
  


no es justo...

  
  


no es putamente justo!

  
  


red debería ser quien controle mejor! NO ese puto come humanos!

  
  


NO DEBERÍA SER TAN DIFÍCIL!

  
  


PORQUE NO PUEDE CONTROLARSE MEJOR?!

  
  


~~ porque eres patetico ~~

  
  


porque?!

  
  


~~ inutil ~~

  
  


solo...porque?

  
  


~~ eres incapaz de hacer nada por ti mismo ~~

  
  


la respuesta es muy obvia.

  
  


~~ eres débil ~~

soy débil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personalmente creo que este es uno de los capitulos que mas me costo hacer y que mas me gusto como quedo.  
> apartir de aca es posible que actualice muy de ves en cuando aun asi, me gustaria saber que opinan del capitulo.


	10. 9

Rose esta mañana no se encontraba muy bien.

tenía mareos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no está seguro de porqué, tal vez se enfermo? no es la primera vez que despierta con dolores de cabeza pero hoy fue peor que otras veces.

aun así tenía cosas que hacer, como preparar el desayuno.

lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo, panqueques.

como siempre, papyrus, blue, sugar, edge y razz, ya estaban despiertos.

hoy le van a mostrarle la ciudad, blue había sugerido ir de compras también.

Rose aunque no entienden porque, se siente  ~~ mal ~~ agradecido por eso.

no se va a deshacer de la ropa que está en el armario, sería  ~~ un desperdicio ~~ necesaria en alguna ocasión… posiblemente.

“RE-UHH ROSE!” llamó blue entrando en la cocina “VEO QUE… ESTÁS DESPIERTO” menciona lentamente.

“si, estoy haciendo panqueques, quieres?”preguntó Rose mirando a blue.

“..Si ESO ESTARIA BIEN”

Blue, no puede decir que no le gusta rose, es agradable y buen cocinero… pero, en realidad no puede decir que se sienta cómodo con rose haciendo el desayuno todos los días.

no es que haya algo malo en eso! simplemente… se siente mal.

Blue y los demás siempre se turnan para hacer el desayuno, pero desde que  ~~ red ~~ rose apareció, muchas cosas cambiaron.

Rose, hace el desayuno todas las mañanas y la limpieza de la casa, blue está feliz de que al menos no sea perezoso pero, se siente mal tener que ver que haga todos los quehaceres de la casa y no deja que nadie ayude.

siempre los rechaza diciendo  _ 'casi estoy terminando' _ o  _ 'no es necesario puedo yo solo' _ o cosas como esas, es muy terco en el asunto por alguna razón y al final termina ganando la discusión.

al menos respeta la privacidad y no entra en nuestras habitaciones, aunque solo una vez entró en una de las habitaciones, la de sans específicamente hablando, diciendo que la puerta estaba abierta y simplemente creyó que tenía que limpiarlo.

claro que luego sans le explico que no debe entrar en las habitaciones a menos que tenga permiso del ocupante de dicha habitación.

‘tal vez deberíamos hablar con rose sobre esto’ pensó blue esperando el desayuno. ‘ por otro lado no me puedo quejar, no me he sentido tan relajado en mucho tiempo’

estar un poco mimado a veces no es tan malo.

_ ‘oh no, me está volviendo perezoso!’ _

  
  
  


dejando un plato de panqueques frente a blue, rose, vio como el resto iba llegando.

dejando un plato de panqueques frente a ellos y café, principalmente para razz y edge, todos acordaron que papyrus, blue y razz le acompañarán.

blue, siendo el primero en terminar de comer, se levanta de un salto de la silla "MUY BIEN! YA ES HORA DE LLEVAR A RE-ROSE! ROSE, SI ESO, DE COMPRAS!" dice emocionado mientras recoge el plato vacío.... mientras ve a rose recoger el plato vacío mejor dicho.

con una mirada desconcertada blue simplemente suelta un pequeño suspiro, mientras se sienta de nuevo en su lugar esperando que el resto termine.

“Y MOSTRARLE LA CIUDAD! OH! NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA MOSTRARTE LA ESCUELA! LADY ASGORE DEBE DE ESTAR AHÍ AHORA MISMO” dijo papyrus emocionado mientras terminaba los panqueques.

“TCH, TE MOSTRARÍA LA ESTACIÓN, PERO NO CREO QUE QUIERAN VERTE” comento razz murmurando algo que rose no pudo escuchar.

“Y YO TAMPOCO QUIERO VERLOS AHÍ, NO NECESITO A UN PAR DE IDIOTAS INTERRUMPIENDO MI TRABAJO SOLO PARA UNA ESTÚPIDA VISITA” dice edge con el ceño fruncido, golpeando con fuerza la taza contra la mesa derramando un poco de café.

acercándose con un trapo, rose limpia la pesa un poco temblorosa debido a lo cerca que estaba de edge, eso no pasó desapercibido para edge, quien vio como rose evitaba mirarlo, edge apartó la mirada un poco suavizada pero tambien un poco… triste.

Rose noto eso pero no se atrevió a decir algo al respecto.

una vez que todo terminaron de desayunar, arrastraron a Rose al auto, color rojo, de papyrus.

Rose miró el auto con asombro,  ~~ como si nunca hubiera visto uno ~~ , antes de que Blue literalmente lo levantara del suelo y lo metiera en el auto.

al caer dentro de los suaves asientos del auto, Rose sintió como si no mereciera esta hay, era tan elegante.

“BUENO, PRIMERA PARADA, LA ESCUELA!” dijo papyrus entrando al auto con blue como copiloto.

razz simplemente se sentó en el asiento trasero lo más lejos posible de rose, quien solo disfrutaba  ~~ culposamente ~~ avergonzadamente los suaves asientos.

“TCH, VAMOS DE UNA VEZ, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ TODO EL DIA!” exige razz, con el pie pisoteando rápidamente el suelo.

arrancando el auto, Rose se sobresalta del repentino ruido “NO OLVIDEN PONERSE LOS CINTURONES DE SEGURIDAD” recordó blue poniéndose el cinturón.

rose simplemente agarra el sinturo y se lo ata de algun modo, razz al ver esto simplemente se golpea la palma de la mano en la cara en frustracion ” idiota” murmurando para si mismo, mientras se acerca a rose desatando el sinturon “ NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INUTIL! ES ASÍ COMO SE ABROCHA” dijo mientras le mostraba como.

Rose se sintió un poco  ~~ patético ~~ avergonzado de hacer que razz le abroche el cinturón, pero la próxima vez podrá hacerlo mismo!

dirigiéndose a esta llamada escuela, Rose solo miraba por la ventana con asombro, como todos los colores se mezclan y cambian en cada escenario, gente caminando por las calles despreocupadamente.

por alguna razón es una vista extraña para rose, igual que para razz que aun se esta adaptando a esta vida.

“LA SIGUIENTE PARADA SERÁ EL GIMNASIO! aunque está cerrado” murmuró blue al final “LUEGO IREMOS A LA TIENDA! TENIENDO EN CUENTA LA HORA NO CREO QUE ALLA MUCHA GENTE!”

unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la escuela.

“HEMOS LLEGADO! VAMOS LADY ASGORE DEBE ESTAR EN SU OFICINA AHORA MISMO!” dijo papyrus saliendo el auto ya dirigiéndose a la escuela.

“UUGH ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!”dijo razz en un tono amargado, mientras salía del auto dando pasos exageradamente fuertes.

rose se tomó un momento disfrutando de la bella vista de la escuela, realmente magnífica, pero tenía esta extraña sensación... una sensación un tanto desconcertantes.

~~solo la realeza puede entrar~~.

~~ tu no lo eres. ~~

“ROSE!” llama blue, sacudiendo la cabeza rose mira a blue y le da una pequeña sonrisa “lo siento, solo disfrutando la vista”

yendo detrás de blue, puede ver algunas plantas con formas extrañas… una se parecía a papyrus.

en la entrada a la escuela estaba papyrus esperando con un niño que no paraba de hablar y un razz que parecía no querer estar hay... pero de nuevo parece que no quería siquiera salir de la casa, algo bastante extraño tratándose de razz.

“OH! ROSE. EL ES FRISK! EL EMBAJADOR DE LOS MONSTRUOS Y QUIEN NOS AYUDÓ A SALIR DEL SUBSUELO! FRISK EL ES ROSE” dijo papyrus presentando a frisk con entusiasmo, mientras frisk le da una mirada escéptica a rose.

rose le dio una mirada suave y nerviosa a frisk, su presencia se siente  ~~ equivocado ~~ familiar.

“hola” fue lo único que pudo decir rose tratando de no mirar directamente a frisk.

frisk le da un saludo dudoso, sabe desde hace tiempo sobre los sans y papyrus de otros universos. el hecho de que stretch le atacara le deja muy claro que no todas las versiones alternativas de él son amables.

no es que pueda presumir de eso después de todo lo que hizo.

fue difícil acostumbrarse a la presencia de las versiones alternas de sus amigos, ya fue difícil hacer que sans lo perdone, aún más difícil hacer que stretch lo diferencie de su frisk.

pero con las amargadas versiones de sus amigos fue una historia diferente.

axe, aun parece que el guarda rencor por alguna razón y siempre lo evita, sugar, aunque no lo evita lo mira con una mirada de tristeza en algunas ocasiones.

tiene que admitir que no le gusta nada lo que pudo suceder para que sean así, sabe de sus... costumbres, mama toriel no le permitió estar cerca de ellos las primeras semanas que llegaron.

han mejorado desde entonces hasta donde frisk sabe.

razz y edge, aunque son parecidos también son muy diferentes a la hora de interactuar con el, edge lo veía como una hormiga a sus pies, razz como si fuera una horrible cucaracha.

pero edge era como tratar con undyne, solo que era más peligroso y difícil, ahora tienen días en los que tienen peleas de entrenamiento.

razz por otro lado, simplemente es demasiado arrogante, solo dejo de molestarlo cuando mama toriel le dio algunas... advertencias.

pero aún le molesta su presencia.

slime, era más simple y no le molesta, aunque cuida su lenguaje cuando mama toriel está cerca. no es realmente un problema y se llevan bien...

a veces.

red es otra historia, cualquiera diría que sería como slime, pero ni siquiera las advertencias de mamá lo calmaría.

en una ocasión frisk tuvo que ir al hospital por un ataque de ira de red, el siempre despreció su presencia y al mirarlo simplemente se sentía un aura asesina.

se gano una gran reputacion en la ciudad, como alcoholico y amante, al igual que un completo idiota.

por esa misma razón frisk no creyó ni una sola palabra de papyrus cuando dijo que red había cambiado.

claro que papyrus tampoco explicó de qué forma cambió red.

primero, porque lo llama rose y segundo porque se comporta de una forma tan extraña?

por ahora será mejor observar qué sucede.

“EJEM” dijo razz llamando la atención de rose y frisk “SI TERMINARON DE MIRARSE COMO IDIOTAS, AGRADECERIA QUE CONTINUÁRAMOS ASÍ PODEMOS HACER ESAS ESTÚPIDAS COMPRAS”

“en serio lo agradecerias?” pregunto frisk con una ligera diversión.

“NO” dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo a la sala de dirección.

los otros ya se habían adelantado,frisk y rose acompañaron a razz siguiéndolo de cerca.

Toriel se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio corrigiendo y leyendo tareas y exámenes de sus alumnos más algunas cosas de la embajada.

Había sido una semana ajetreada discutiendo sobre los altercados anti-monstruos, últimamente había más movimientos y ataques.

aunque el número no era tan alto como cuando fueron liberados, el hecho de que haya aumentado nuevamente era preocupante.

la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe,haciendo que toriel tirara algunos papeles accidentalmente.

solo había una persona que hacía eso… Bueno dos pero uno trabaja aquí.

“papyrus, cuantas veces te e dicho que no hagas eso? tienes que dejar de imitar a undyne y sus terribles costumbres” dijo toriel con suavidad

“LO SIENTO LADY ASGORE! ES QUE QUERÍAMOS PRESENTARTE A ROSE!”

toriel iba a corregir a papyrus, otra vez, sobre su nombre cuando escucho lo de rose.

“LADY TORIEL! ES UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERLA!” dijo blue llegando poco después de papyrus.

“igualmente blue, a ti también razz” dijo toriel saludando a razz que se había quedado en la puerta de la oficina.

no mucho después llegaron frisk y rose.

toriel no esperaba ver a red aquí.

rose al entrar en la oficina, vio a toriel e instantaneamente, se acerco a toriel.

agarrando la mano de toriel, lentamente se arrodilla y le da un suave beso.

“es un honor verla” dice rose con suavidad

“lady asgore”

  
  


...

  
  


“pfff” 

el penetrante silencio es interrumpido por frisk que intenta controlar su risa.

razz y blue, solo pueden golpearse la cara y sentirse avergonzados de no decirle a rose antes el nombre real de toriel.

‘como no me di cuenta de esto?!’ pensó razz que se agarraba el entrecejo en frustración ‘ papyrus literalmente presento a toriel como lady asgo hacer rato y no lo corregimos!’

solo quería salir de aquí lo antes posible, toda esta situación era incómoda.

“ROSE, ES TORIEL, NO LADY ASGORE” dice razz sin mirar a rose o toriel.

blue por otro lado, aunque se sentía que no debería ser gracioso, no pudo evitar algunas pequeñas risas.

toda esta situación es absurda.

rose, sintiéndose avergonzado al darse cuenta que se equivocó en… todo.

aunque no entiende porque actuó así tan de repente, se sintió ~~irrespetuoso~~ natura.

toriel solo pudo reírse de toda la extraña situación “no te preocupes red” dijo toriel con naturalidad, aunque sabía que red suele ser agresivo, eso no da pie a que tenga que actuar agresiva con red... a veces.

Rose solo frunció el ceño a toriel antes de suavizarse “ soy rose, lady toriel” dijo con suavidad levantándose del suelo y quitando un poco de polvo.

“oh?” dijo toriel confundida.

“SI!, EL ES ROSE!” dijo blue con una mirada de _ te lo explicaremos luego _ .

Toriel gentilmente se disculpa con rose.

“BIEN! YA ESTÁN LAS PRESENTACIONES NOS VAMOS?!” dijo razz con brusquedad! recibiendo un mirada de advertencia de toriel.

“no hace falta ser tan rudo  _ razz _ ” dijo toriel.

“EN REALIDAD SI TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! FUE UN PLACER VOLVER A VERLA LADY TORIEL, PERO TENEMOS MÁS COSAS QUE HACER” dijo blue con una sonrisa de disculpa “PODRÍA VENIR DE VISITA ALGUN DIA!” 

“con gusto, tal vez la próxima vez pueda hacer mi pay de caracoles” dijo toriel con una sonrisa, mientras frisk hacía una mueca detrás de ella ante la mención del pay.

no fue el único, papyrus no estaba realmente emocionado, razz mostró su claro disgusto con la cara de asco más obvio de todas y blue solo una sonrisa forzada.

el único que no estaba afectado era Rose que realmente no parecía importarle.

“bueno, fue un gusto... conocerte rose” dijo toriel amablemente.

rose solo saludo incómodamente “ un gusto conocerla lady toriel, adiós frisk” dijo saliendo lo más rápido posible de la oficina, aun avergonzado.

“LAMENTO LA INTERRUPCIÓN LADY ASG- TORIEL”dijo papyrus corrigiendo antes de salir de la sala con los demás.

“dios eso fue vergonzoso” murmuró rose, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, esta humillación nunca la olvidara.

“NUNCA. HABLAREMOS. DE ESTO” dijo razz entrando en el auto y dando un fuerte golpe que hizo que se rompiera la ventana.

“RAZZ! ES LA CUARTA VEZ QUE ROMPES LA VENTANA! CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE SEA MÁS CUIDADOSO!” dijo papyrus un poquito molesto.

rose, esta vez, entró el mismo al auto avergonzado pero con cuidado de no estropear el asiento.

“BUENO SIGUIENTE PARADA! EL GIMNASIO!”dijo blue

“NO, ES LA PUTA TIENDA! ADEMÁS EL GIMNASIO ESTÁ CERRADO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE VAS A MOSTRAR?!”dijo con molestia, mientras seguía pateando el suelo del auto.

“LOSE, PERO EL GIMNASIO QUEDA CERCA DE LA TIENDA Y PODEMOS PASAR LENTO CON EL AUTO PARA QUE ROSE PUEDA VERLO!”dijo con emoción.

“BLUE ESTÁ EN LO CORRECTO! NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LA TIENDA! Y EL GIMNASIO QUEDA DE PASADA” comentó papyrus sin apartar la vista de la calle.

Rose solo miró por la ventana, la vista de la ventana en movimiento y la suavidad de los haciendo lo hacían sentir algo somnoliento.

y mientras se dirigían a la tienda rose, notó que todos estaban tensos.

aunque no entiende porque.

no pasó mucho antes de que llegaran al gimnasio, blue no puedo evitar parlotear un poco de lo que había y del tipo de personas que conoció.

"Y LUEGO ESTABA ESTE SEÑOR QUE TERMINÓ DESMAYÁNDOSE, NO FUE NADA GRAVE PERO TUVE QUE REESCRIBIR TODA SU RUTINA DE ENTRENAMIENTO" dijo blue haciendo una mueca, claramente al pobre le dio un susto.

rose solo sonrió con suavidad " no fue nada grave como dijiste, pero tendrias que hacer algunos documentos de entrenamiento segun la salud de la persona"

"OH LO HAGO, PERO ESE HOMBRE NO MENCIONÓ TENER NADA ASI QUE SIMPLEMENTE CONTINUE! DEBERÍA HABERME ASEGURADO, Y SI HUBIERA PASADO ALGO MALO?!" dijo blue, con una cara angustiada.

"al menos, ahora sabes que hacer para evitar que se repita no? no deberías preocuparte por eso, solo consigue certificados médicos para saber con que estás tratando y seleccionas el entrenamiento más adecuado" murmuró Rose apoyándose más en el asiento.

"OKEY! YA LLEGAMOS" dijo papyrus bajando del auto.

rose saliendo de auto, miro con asombro la tienda, desde fuera se veía inmenso, como un  _ castillo _ , y eso no se compara con cómo se veía desde dentro.

papyrus, blue y razz simplemente se había adelantado caminando directamente a la zona de ropa, pero rose no.

Rose solo pudo mirar con asombro.

era como una gran ciudad!

no había mucha gente, pero seguramente era por el horario.

Hoy parece un buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proximo capitulo  
> si van de compras.
> 
> no sucede enteste capitulo porque uuuuh creo que seria demaciado largo.


End file.
